


Honored

by ShinySherlock ficlets (ShinySherlock)



Series: assorted tumblr ficlets [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Potterlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20ficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt was "Nicholas Flamel & Lestrade."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ihnasarima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihnasarima/gifts).



“Look, I just think the man deserves his own card,” Lestrade said, as George nodded in agreement.

“I mean, he was an amazing alchemist, sure, but then he willingly gave up his life, essentially, to protect people,” Lestrade argued, setting a hand along the counter.

“Sure, mate; we’ll make it happen,” said George, who always used “we” and always would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments always appreciated. <3  
> (And if you're looking for more to read, I made a [fic index](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/105509221665) of my stuff by category which I hope is helpful.)


End file.
